Friends for Eternity
by Tsundere5683
Summary: Kyoko and Sayaka are left in charge of the city while Mami, Madoka and Homura are out of town. They live together, go to school together, and share lots of fun times with one another. Even so, will their friendship start to struggle? Friendship no Yuri. K with Teen scenes.
1. How Strange

**A story of 2 magical girls who share a great friendship bond.**

 **The setting begins in Sayaka's home.**

The alarm blared as it announced for the two friends to wake up.

Kyoko woke up irritated by the noise and smashed the alarm clock.

"Baka." She glared at the smashed clock and got out of bed.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled the first cabinet open.

The red hair took a scrunchy and tied up her hair into it's normal hair style.

She grabbed a hairbrush, a black ribbon and her uniform.

Kyoko left the room and walked into the bathroom to shower.

A while later she came out of the bathroom and walked into the room only to find a nude Sayaka.

"AHHH!" Sayaka screamed.

Kyoko quickly shut the door after that shocking scene.

After waiting a while the blue haired girl came out with her uniform on.

"Dammit Kyoko this is the fourth time you walked in like that!" Sayaka protested as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry! I totally forgot! And also don't be a hypocrite you've walked into the bathroom while I was changing more times than I could count!" Kyoko argued.

"Well I guess you can only count to three. I'm doing breakfast today. Get our lunches ready." Sayaka demanded as she switched the topic.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and took the bag of bread that was placed on the counter.

As she finished their sandwiches Sayaka served their breakfast.

"Yum! Those eggs look so good!" Kyoko exclaimed about to sit down.

"Ahem! Kyoko don't forget you have to put the cheese and ham away." Sayaka reminded her.

"Fine." She mumbled before she sat down.

 **-After breakfast-**

"Come on Sayaka we are going to be late!" Kyoko yelled as she put on her shoes.

"Wait I think he is about to make a home run... Yes!" She ran to Kyoko and put her own shoes on as well.

"Let's go!" Sayaka smiled.

They left their small home and walked to school.

"Sayaka?" Kyoko said.

Silence.

"Sayaka!" Kyoko repeated but louder.

"Ya?" She asked.

"Goodness are you deaf!? *sigh* Is something wrong?" The red haired girl asked her bluenette friend.

"I'm fine. Why?" She replied.

"Nothing... How does it feel to be left in charge with this territory while Mami and the others are gone?" Kyoko grinned at her magical friend.

"Fine, I guess. Kyoko?" Sayaka asked.

"Ya?"

"Tag! You're It!" Sayaka patted her on the shoulder and ran away from her as quick as possible.

"Huh!? Wait! No fair! I'm going to catch you Sayaka!" She yelled running after her.

"Hahaha!" Sayaka laughed.

"Sayakaaaaa!" Kyoko yelled in frustration.

Before they knew it they were already at school and students stared as the girls played like if they were in elementary school.

Soon enough Sayaka got tired and Kyoko locked her into a hug.

"I got you!" She yelled.

"Hahaha..." Sayaka panted.

"Ahem."

The girls looked up and saw Hitomi with her boyfriend Kyousuke.

Kyoko quickly let go of her friend and flipped her hair.

She walked away from the couple before they could stop her.

"Kyo...ko.." Sayaka mumbled.

"Oh my. Is there something wrong with her?" asked clueless Hitomi.

"Oh it's just..." Sayaka paused for a moment. She couldn't possibly tell them. Why? because she didn't even know herself.

"It's just what?" Kyousuke asked.

"Nothing." Sayaka mumbled.

The pair were clueless as their light blue hair friend walked away.

"Hm... how strange..." Hitomi stared as Sayaka left.

 **End of the chapter!**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. For Eternity

"Oh it's just..." Sayaka paused for a moment. She couldn't possibly tell them. Why? because she didn't even know herself.

"It's just what?" Kyousuke asked.

"Nothing." Sayaka mumbled.

The pair were clueless as their light blue hair friend walked away.

* * *

"Hm... how strange..." Hitomi stared as Sayaka left.

Sayaka's POV

I sit down in my classroom seat still wondering why Kyoko left like that. Could she be jealous? No I'm normally known as the jealous one. How odd... Maybe she doesn't like them? Or...

"Good morning Sayaka!" a cheerful voice entered my ears and I looked up to see Madoka Kaname.

She had her usual two twin tails with red laced ribbons holding them in place. Behind her was the smartest girl in the 8th grade. Homura Akemi. Kind and shy also a bit of a mystery. She had her hair loose today with a purple pattern headband. Two great friends I would say to describe both of them. But for Kyoko it's totally different. She changes hairstyles every day which makes her partially different. However to describe her I would say my best friend for eternity.

I smiled at the two and greeted them. They smiled back and walked towards Kyoko. Her and Homura gave each other their usual hug which caused this weird feeling in me every time. It made me feel if I wanted to be Homura. I'm jealous again?

"Alright everyone please be seated."

Class is in session.

X

After 5th period it was lunch time so I walked over to Kyoko. "Hey." I say.

"Oh hi!" Kyoko replied with a smile. Should I ask her? IDK.

"So... you know I was wondering..." I bit my lip. What if she got mad?

"Ya?" She asked. Her eyes were filled with curiosity. What should I do!? Eek! Breathe!

"You... want to to eat on the roof?" I spurted out.

"Sure." She answered and got her lunch box.

I might as well ask her at home. I followed her up the stairs as we got to the roof door.

Or maybe I could ask her on the roof?

We got to the roof and I sat down. I watched as Kyoko walked closer to the edge of the roof. I first I thought she was going to stop walking. Soon enough she was on the edge. Is she looking down at the school? She walked a bit more forward which was long enough for me to transform.

She fell off the edge.

I quickly grabbed her left hand.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled.

Her eyes looked in shock and she didn't say a word. Dang she's heavy! I groaned as I tried to pull her up.

Sadly I wasn't strong enough. My grip on the edge let loose and we both fell.

This can't be the way it ends for us right?

...

I felt something where I layed... It's soft. This can't be the ground right?

I opened my eyes to see a crowd of people surrounding me and Kyoko.

One of those were Mami Tomoe.

"What happened here?" She questioned.

"I also wonder that." I reply looking at Kyoko.

My glare must have shocked her because she looked to be afraid of me for a second there.

 **At the Nurse's Office**

"Kyoko. Do you realize you've caused the school to think you are suicidal?" Mami asked her.

She nodded. "But I wasn't trying to commit suicide... I was trying to test out bungee jumping..."

What!?

"How were you planning to do that?" Mami asked concerned.

"I looked up from the roof where no one can see me transform. But I guess Sayaka panicked. Sorry."

"Of course I panicked! Never do that again!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Sayaka chill. I'm fine." Kyoko confirmed.

"You've had a tough childhood Kyoko-chan make sure to always stay strong. Don't make the same mistake your father did" Mami told her as she walked to the door.

"I won't." She replied.

With that she closed the door.

"Promise me you will always be my friend for eternity right?" I asked.

"For eternity."

 **...**


	3. Ticklish

**Hi guys me and one of my best friends for eternity wrote this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **(She is like Sayaka so she wrote most of her actions" sorry if they are weird)**

 **My friend: I'm here ya know?**

 **Me: Hehe...**

* * *

"You've had a tough childhood Kyoko-chan make sure to always stay strong. Don't make the same mistake your father did" Mami told her as she walked to the door.

"I won't." She replied.

With that she closed the door.

"Promise me you will always be my friend for eternity right?" I asked.

"For eternity."

* * *

 **Kyoko's POV**

"Good. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sayaka cried. She wrapped around her arms around me. For second I was surprised but I smiled and hugged her back.

"Man. Sayaka you seem only to pay attention to be when it's something dire." I say teasingly.

"What? No I don't." She replied letting go off me.

"Whatever you say..." I say looking the other way.

"Anyways I wanted to ask you something..." Sayaka spurted out.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you..."

"Kyoko! Sayaka! Are you guys okay?" Madoka asked slamming the door open.

I looked to see Homura behind her as well.

I gave them my fake smile and nodded.

"Ya we're okay." Sayaka assured.

"Thank god. You two could've died if you weren't careful." Homura mentioned.

"Yah..." I mumbled.

"Hey you guys want to go roller skating tomorrow?" Madoka asked.

"Sure!" Sayaka accepted.

I couldn't say no now...

"Okay." I whisper.

Man... I wanna go but...

* * *

"I… don't know how to skate." I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

Sayaka's mouth soon stretched into a smile.

"I know! That's why I wanted you to come!"

"Stop it! it's not something to laugh about!" I blush embarrassed. "I bet you're not even a good teach."

"Yes I am!"

I stare at the ground.

She sighs and stretches out her hand. "I'll teach you."

I embarrassingly take her hand

"Okay,"

Sayaka smirks and pulls me over. "Come here."

"SAYAKA DON'T!-"

And then I fall into her arms.

"Don't worry," she murmurs, pressing a kiss onto my forehead. "I'll catch you. If you fall you'd bruise."

"You always do that! Now I'm now gonna have to my wash hair again!" I yell releasing myself from her.

Sayaka waves her hand dismissively and squishes my cheeks, earning the most upset frowning face. "I miss squishing your cheeks! They are still soft and squishy!" She squeals.

"Ugh! Stop!" I disguise the pleased emotion I had when she actually acted this way. I got pretty jealous every time she would hug and give her attention to Madoka/Hitomi. I know I am straight but it just pisses me off. I guess I'm that slightly possessive friend...

"Look! If we don't hurry we won't make it to the picnic with the others!"

Sayaka laughs. "Don't worry, I bet they are fine by their selves. And I'm glad I get you to myself too... since you're my property," she adds.

I grunt quietly.

"C'mon let's try one more time!" Sayaka said.

Before I knew it I fell.

"Oof!"

Sayaka groans and rubs the back of her head and I mutter "I'm sorry." and try to get to my feet. They immediately slip out from underneath me and send me crashing back down onto Sayaka's chest.

"S-sorry," I say louder.

"You're heavy," Sayaka mutters, pushing herself onto her elbows. "Maybe you should cut down on all the snacking."

"Never," I declare. "Now help me up."

"OK." Sayaka starts to stand up, but suddenly seems to decide against it. "Actually," she starts, a devilish grin slowly tearing open on her face.

She pounces on me.

WTH!?

"It's payback time!"

I barely had time to react before Sayaka's on her, digging her fingers into my sides and reaching under my armpits.

"S-stop it!" I shriek. "I'm not t-ticklish, that's not gonna work!" I lie.

Sayaka just laughs and tickles me even harder. "Are you suuuure about that?"

"Y-yes!" I wrap my arms around me and try to kick Sayaka away, but it doesn't work.

It creates her desired effect.

I erupt into laughter.

"S-stop!" I shove Sayaka off and she finally gets off of me. She stands up, brushes herself off and gives her hand to Kyoko.

"This time I'll actually help you up."

"Hmph! You better!", I warned, but take her hand without a second thought. "I'll get you back later."

Sayaka smirks. "I'm not ticklish."

"We'll see about that." I grin.

 **My friend and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. BEER?

**Guys welcome back!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"S-stop!" I shove Sayaka off and she finally gets off of me. She stands up, brushes herself off and gives her hand to Kyoko.

"This time I'll actually help you up."

"Hmph! You better!", I warned, but take her hand without a second thought. "I'll get you back later."

Sayaka smirks. "I'm not ticklish."

"We'll see about that." I grin.

* * *

Kyoko's POV

I was walking home by myself from school since Sayaka decided to go on ahead while I stopped at Snack shop.

I still wanted to find how I was going to tickle her and where she actually would burst out laughing.

After I bought three boxes of pockys, five bags of chips, and a soda I left the store.

Once I got to my apartment I grabbed my keys from my tiny purse and opened the door.

"Sayaka I'm home!" I announce as I take off my shoes. I was about to walk into the kitchen to put the grocery bags down but they fell before I could even react to what I saw.

This sight was probably the last thing you'd see from a friend. It might even shock you so much you can't even move! Okay I'm exaggerating a bit but what I'm seeing right now is...

All the Magical Girls are drunk!

"WTH!? Sayaka what happened!?"

She looks up at me slowly and puts on a smug face. "Kyo *hiccup* ko. Youz b-back. Hehe." She slurred. Sayaka laid on the sofa with a drunk Madoka by her side. "Kyoooooko! Whyyyyyyy!?" Madoka yelled then ended up giggling to herself. This can't be! I look over to see Mami sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of beer.

"Eeeh?! No this can't right! Mami-san! You can't be drinking! You're too mature for that! What about you're tea?" I exclaim.

"F*** da tee! I want some more boost!" She yells. They've all gone mad! I've got to find Homura.

I run quickly to find my phone and call her but I tripped over something. I moaned in pain and saw a motionless Homura on the floor.

"Aaaaaaah!" I yell in panic. I crawl over to her and start shaking her. "Homura! Homura! Homuraaaa! Don't die on me! Homura!"

She slowly opens her eyes and I give a sigh of relief. "Oi. Homura what happened? Where did the girls get beer from?" I ask worried. She looks at me for a while and then ends up giggling. What the...

"The wold is so pwetty hehe."

"Nooooooooooo!" No one is sane anymore. I think this is the worst challenge I've had in my life ever!

What I'm going to do!?

I get up and leave Homura be. Maybe I should call some other of my friends. But these girls are the ones I trust... Maybe Hitomi? NO! I could never trust a girl like that! If I ask one of the neighbors they are going to be in trouble! Maybe GOOGLE knows! I go to my room (well Sayaka's) and get my phone. I type "How to help a drunk friend?" It says to keep them warm.

I quickly get a bunch of blankets and run out of the room. I throw one on Homura, then Mami, then Madoka and then...

"Eeh? Sayaka?" I look around and see her behind me. "AAAAHHH!" I scream. She wraps her arm around my neck and puts a bottle of beer into my mouth. I had no choice to swallow if not I would probably die. I'm so killing her. It tasted bitter a whole lot bitter. (A/N: IDK what beer taste like I just searched it up)

"Neh. You lieks it dontcha, Kyoooko~" Sayaka giggled with a slur.

After she gave me the bottle I felt all dizzy and lazier than usual...

 **Third Person POV since Kyoko is now drunk**

The five magical girls were now all in their own fairy tale. Each one of them were wrapped in blankets saying the oddest things. Soon enough the cat we all know and hate appeared. "Girls there's a witch attacking the city in seems to be familiar to Walpurgisnacht." Kyuubey announced. He looked around at the girls you were pretty high up in the clouds.

Mami was still in the kitchen and was drinking bottle after bottle cursing her tongue off.

Homura was now a little closer to the couch but still laid on the floor mumbling. "The wooold is soo pwetty..."

While Madoka was on the left of the sofa with both her hands and head hanging on the side as she giggled playing with Homura's hair.

Sayaka was on the right on the sofa giggling and saying weird stuff to Kyoko like "Neh.. Kyoko... let's play."

Kyoko who is in the middle is laughing and exclaiming "This is Fuuuun! This is sooo fuuuun!"

Kyuubey didn't have emotions but he could tell this wasn't good. So he left to find someone to get the girls back to their regular state.

* * *

"Thanks again for walking me home Kyousuke. It seems it will rain soon so get home fast." Hitomi smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed slightly and nodded. "Alright. It was no problem. Have a good night."

Before they parted ways the Magical girl contractor appeared. "Wait!" He yelled.

"Eeek! Kyousuke what is that thing!?" Hitomi yelled.

Kyousuke panicked "I don't know!"

"Don't be alarmed I'm not going to hurt you. But please Sayaka and her friends are in a dire situation and you must help them!" He explains.

"Sayaka? How do you know her?" Kyousuke asked.

"That's not important what matters is that you go to her home and help her friends." He said.

"Um.. okay. Lets go, Kyousuke" Hitomi took off running.

"Wait!" He yelled following his girlfriend.

 **At Sayaka (and Kyoko's) apartment.**

"Is it open?" Hitomi asks as she turns the door knob.

It opened as she sighed in relief. The two stepped in.

"Hello-" Kyousuke was cut off by the shocking scene he witnessed.

"Omg!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Neh. Kyousuke... hehe." He look to who said that and saw Sayaka on the floor and her knees with her arms stretched out on the floor like if she was a cat stretching.

He completely freaked out at the girl who looked pretty drunk and a bit seductive.

"Sayaka?" Hitomi asked.

Kyousuke looked around to see Madoka drunk as well. She was now on the floor with her eyes spinning round and round. "Sa-aka... Oi don't get near doz mother lovin morons.. *hiccup*" Kyoko exclaimed. As she laid on the couch drinking a bottle of beer.

"Oh what shall we do?" Hitomi asked.

"Maybe some water?" Kyousuke suggested.

"Good idea." Hitomi ran into the kitchen to find a stiff Mami meditating.

"Who dares interrupt my peace!" Mami yells

"Omg! I'm so sorry!"

"SIT DOWN!"

"Yes mam."

"KNEEL DOWN!"

"I already am!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK BACK!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hitomi!?" Kyousuke yells as he runs into the kitchen.

"Huh?" She turns around to see her boyfriend.

"Homura i think she's not alive..." He says worried.

She quickly gets up to find Homura leaving an angry Mami yelling "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Homura!" Hitomi kneels down to see her and starts to shake her softly.

"hehe the woold so pwetty..." Homura replies.

"She's alive." Hitomi reassures Kyousuke.

"Now let's give them some water." Hitomi says.

"Alright." Kyousuke said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Aaah!" Kyousuke yells.

"Kyosuk-"Hitomi asks to see a drunk Sayaka on top of Kyousuke.

"Sayaka!?" Kyousuke yells confused.

"Neh. Kyousuke let's play!" She slurred as she put her body closer to his. He soon starts to slightly blush at her contect.

"Don't play with that p**** Sayakaaa..." Kyoko says softly as she laid on the sofa with her legs dangling from the left side.

"Sayaka stop this instant!" Hitomi demands.

-x-

"Ugh what happened?" Kyoko asks. She looks around her to see her friends waking up in the same confused state. As she starts to get up she finds a sleepy Sayaka on her lap. "EEEH?! Sayaka get off me!" She yells moving Sayaka's head.

"Huh?... What's up?" She asked not moving her head from Kyoko's lap.

"I said get off!" Kyoko shoved her head off Kyoko's lap.

"WERE WE DRINKING BEER!?" Mami exclaims in panic.

"HUH?!" The girls shout in unison.

* * *

 **HOPE YA ENJOYED!**


End file.
